You don't remember?
by flyinvisible
Summary: She lied to him. She told him she didn't remember. But she never excpected to happen what happened then. Will they ever find a way to talk about the shooting. Because for now everything is keeping them away from each other.


_So okay, I had this idea for a long time now and I'm going to try it out now._  
><em>This wasn't beta-read so far so I'm probably going to update it soon. All mistakes are mine. <em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or any characters of the show. _

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett woke in the morning from the sound of her phone. She shut the alarm down and started to get up, feeling uncomfortable. This was going to be a long day. Paperwork. There was lots of paperwork waiting for her at the desk and she caught her self wishing that a certain writer would at least show up with her daily coffee. Otherwise she wouldn't survive this day.<p>

Maybe she could even trick him into staying for a while. Watching her do paperwork.  
>Wait. Since when did she think like that. It was creepy, wasn't it.<br>_'Just get ready.'_ she told herself nd started to make her way to the bathroom.

She took a quick shower, enjoying the feel of the cold water – running down her skin. Sure, she loved taking a bath from time to time, but shoering – it washed everything away. Made her mind blank, even if it was just for a while.

She got into the precint an hour later. It was still early, and there where only a few cops running around. It was quite. From her desk she could see the Captain in her Office. Hoping she wouldn't come out just now to talk to her, Kate took sat down, watching the still empty chair of Castle.  
>Seconds later she started to take out her paperwork. It needed to be done. If only Castle would appear soon.<p>

It was two hours later when she looked up noticing the still empty chair of her partner. Everyone had come in long ago and Esposito and Ryan where sitting some meters away doing their own paperwork. And Kate was still waiting. Wondering whether he would come today she took out her phone to text him.

_„Castle, where's my coffe? ;) You coming?"_  
>With that she layed the phone down next to the elephants on her desk and got back to her paperwork.<p>

_'Where is he?'_ She thought. By now she had sent him at least 3 messages and he never answered. She even tried to call him once but he just wouldn't answer his phone.  
>She got up and headed over to the breakroom. She really needed some coffee now. Hopefully she wouldn't burn herself today.<br>With her phone in one hand she got out of the breakroom again, when it chimed.  
>The coffee, which had been in her other hand took this opportunity to leave the cup and get all over her shirt.<br>Great this day couldn't get any better.  
>Somehow she managed to answer her phone between all the mess. It was Alexis.<br>_„Hey Lex, you okay."_

_„Kinda"_ the girl answered.  
><em>„What's with your dad. Did he cuff himself to some chair again and is unable to get free now?"<em>  
><em>„No"<em> the girl chuckled but it didn't sound right.  
><em>„Hey, what's going on."<em> Kate was becoming nervous now. What if something happened.  
><em>„He's at the hospital."<em>

Her heart seemed to stop. She stopped breathing and everything became invisible in front of her. The only thing she noticed was the sad voice of the girl on the other end of the line. That couldn't be. He had to be alright.

_„He fell down the stairs today in the morning. He got into my room to say good bye and was in a total hurry to get to you. He said he needed to tell you something. And then he rushed out. I was going to head out half an hour later as I found him downstairs on the floor. Unconscious. I dont know how he did it but I couldn't wake him so I called and ambulance and now he's in the hospital and I don't know what to do and don't know whether he'll be alright and..."_ Alexis went on talking and talking until Kate interrupted her.  
><em>„Alexis, wait. He'll be alright okay. Where are you right now?"<em>

_„On the way to the hospital. I can't go to school right now and..."_

_„Okay. Try to calm down okay. Hell be alright. I'll meet you at the hospital."_

They finished the call and she gathered her things hurrying to the elevator. She would deal with Gates later. Right now her partner and his daughter needed her.  
>She heard Esposito calling after her where she was going. „Castle's at the hopsital." She replied and just as the doors of the elevator closed.<p>

In front of the hospital she stopped._ 'He'll be alright'_ she told herself. _'He just fell down the stairs. How bad could it be.'_ Actually very bad. She had already had bodies of people who fell down the stairs. But no, she couldn't allow herself to think about that right now.

One hour later she was sitting next to Castle's bed watching him sleep. Alexis sat on the edge of the bed also watching him. Her tears had stopped a while ago but her cheeks were still wet.  
><em>„You heard the doctor. He'll be alright. There's no huge damage. They just first need him to wake up now."<em> Kate tried again to convince Alexis and herself.  
><em>„Yeah I know. I just won't believe anything until he talks to me again."<em> Alexis answered. It was getting dark now outside. Kate remembered Gates. She would probably be very mad by now. But that had to wait. First she needed to know that her partner was okay.

It was a week later when she visited him again. He still hadn't woken up. This time she was alone with him. It seemed like Alexis had finally gone home to get some rest. She sat down next to Castle, watching him. Watching him breathe. The calm lifting and lowering of his chest. He was alive.  
>She still couldn't get over the absurdity of the accident. He was hurt because he fell down the stairs. All situations he could get in and he got into the hospital because of some stairs.<p>

She hated this hospital. It was still too much for her to come back here. All those memories about the shooting came back to her when she was here. Not to mention Josh. Or the moment where she broke Castle's heart with telling him she didn't remember.

Suddenly she felt him moving next to her. He moved his hand. His eyes fluttered and then he opened them. A blue ocean. She was staring at the ocean at felt herself getting lost in the moment. This incredible blue.

_„What happened."_ he asked with a weak voice and broke the moment they were having. Where they having a moment?  
><em>„You fell down the stairs."<em> Kate answered taking her hand to cover his.  
><em>„Ah hmmm – stupid me, isn't it."<em> Castle tried to quip.  
><em>„I'm so glad you're okay. You've been here for a while."<em>

He got lost for a moment. She figured he tried to remember.

_„Ryan and Esposito send their blessings."_ Kate tried to break him from pondering. _„And even Gates sends her greetings."_  
><em>„Gates?"<em> Castle asked looking at her confused.  
><em>„Yeah the new captain, you know, the one that doesn't seem to like you."<em> Kate chuckled.  
><em>„New captain? What's with Montgomery. I thought he was only taking some more free time."<br>_  
>Kate looked at him shocked. That couldn't be.<p>

_„Montgomery?"_ she asked, feeling that her voice was starting to break.

_„Yes. What's with him?"_

And then everything changed. She felt herself starting to shake looking at him in shock. It couldn't be but it just seemed like it. And then she spoke the words she'd heard from him a few weeks ago.

_„You-, you don't remember?"  
><em>  
>But she didn't need an answer. The answer was all over his face. He didn't remember anything. Nothing about Montgomery's death. Nothing about the shooting, nothing.<p>

_I love you, I love you Kate.  
><em>  
>But she did.<br>She remembered everything. 

* * *

><p><em>It would be great if you'd let me know what you think and whether I should continue. :) <em>


End file.
